Twinkle Twinkle
by Shippingshipperswillship
Summary: Ty and Amy are fighting. He moved out and she can't stop thinking about him. How will this work out? Will it work out?


**I do not own Heartland or the characters in which this story is written around.**

**SPOILERS;**

**I don't remember the episode, but it's the fourth season and Amy and Ty just broke up. He was lying on the couch at the trailer and she was lying awake in her bed. I think this is how it should've panned out. I also realize this is short, so yeah. Just bear with me. I'm getting back into writing fanfictions. **

Ty found himself singing the old children's song "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". He craned his head uncomfortably to stare at the stars over Caleb and Ashley's little trailer. As he sang the song, he felt the softness of her blonde hair and the warmth of her blue eyes as they stared at him and only hm. And now, they were for Chase Powers, the pompous ass. He felt the rage build up inside of him. He wanted to punch something...or Chase Powers's face. That would be satisfying. He had already done that once, in front of Mrs. Bell when Chase had ran her off the road.

Feeling hopeless and useless, he climbed off the couch, grabbed his bike helmet. Ty rolled his bike down the road until he felt he was far enough from the trailer to turn it on and make his way down the road.

Amy sighed and rolled over on her side, hugging the blanket to her chest. This was ridiculous. She had a huge day ahead of her full of clients and still had to exercise Lightening Dexter and Spartan if she could get a moment to herself. Giving up, she sat up in bed. The light above the barn was on and she stared at the loft door that opened above the barn door. If only Ty was in there...if only he had told her about Blair!

She threw the blanket back and got dressed. Her clock sang midnight. What a time to go for a midnight ride right? She snuck down the stairs, knowing if Grandpa heard her, he would have a fit and make her got to bed and she couldn't very well climb out her window. As soon as she was outside, she raced for the barn.

Spartan whinnied and tossed his black head in greeting. Amy hadn't ridden him in a few weeks and she could tell he was getting antsy. She pulled him out of his stall. Brushing and tacking up Spartan was therapeutic. She led him halfway down the driveway, mounted and then took off down the rest of the driveway and down the road at a leisurely walking pace.

They saw each other at the same time. Thoughts ran through both of their heads. Were they going to stop? Would Amy forgive him for what he did? Would Ty start speaking to her without running off? Amy pulled up first, waiting patiently for him. Her mind was racing, Ty was headed towards her. What was she going to say? Would she apologize for kissing Chase back? Hadn't she already apologized? Yes, and yes she had been a little attracted to him, but that wasn't the point.

The point was and had been, she told him about Chase. Ty had not told her about Blair! She hopped off of Spartan as Ty slowed down next to her. "Hey," Amy said.

"Hi," Ty said back, taking off his helmet.

"Look Ty, I can't stand this. The last time we were fighting, it took us a very long time to patch things up. I can't...please," she said. Her hand absentmindedly pet Spartan's neck.

"I...I know. But you kissed Chase!"

"And told you Ty. I told you! When I asked you about other women and you, you said nothing happened. You never once told me about Blair."

"And you didn't trust me! I told you but you never trusted me to tell you. You took Grant's word over mine and that's a problem Amy. That's our problem."

Amy turned away from him. She didn't have anywhere to walk to. She wanted to stay and talk to him but he was being a pain. He was being difficult.

"What was I supposed to be believe?! Grant came flying in and punched you for it. How am I supposed to trust you when Blair is sprouting all of this nonsense?"

"We were dating. I love you Amy and I'm supposed to be your boyfriend and you are supposed to trust me automatically. I would never, ever cheat on you."

Amy looked down at the promise ring on her finger. This was his promise to her that he would always be there. He would always love her and be the only one for her. A small smile broke across her face. "I love you too Ty," she answered. Amy flew into his arms and Ty laughed happily.

They kissed.

**And that's a rap ya'll. I hope you loved the story as I loved putting it out there for everyone to read. My next project is going to be a little longer and it will be Caleb and Amy. An unlikely couple don't cha think?**


End file.
